moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:The Struggle 3: Gone With the Wind
Part 3 of “Hey look, a pig!” yelled Patrik. “Gonna get me 200 gold!” And with that, Patrik set out to go kill the thing. However, before he could finish it off, Cofefe rushed up and killed it. “What the heck man!?!” “Hey, free country,” said Cofefe. Patrik was angry. “Stop talking and get back to work!” “That's what she said,” said Cofefe, before running back to the Meadow. Patrik was so upset he struck the pig’s corpse in frustration. Upon hitting it, he heard a faint, buzzing sound. Oh, he thought. He poked the head with his sword, and it subsequently rolled off, revealing a complex piece of machinery. Oh. My. God. thought Patrik. He immediately dragged the pig corpse to the meadow, which wasn’t an easy feat seeing as Patrik wasn’t all that fit. Patrik eventually dragged the corpse into the Meadow, where Pokegeek, Wither, and Grey were waiting. “What are you doing with that pig?” asked Grey. “Look,” said Patrik, and he shoved it in front of them. Everyone took a look. “What is this?” said Pokegeek. “It’s no animal, it’s a machine.” Pokegeek examined it closer. “It appears to have a lens here, a battery here, a GPS here.” Pokegeek suddenly realized what was going on. “The HACKERZ have used animals as soldiers! And they know where we are!” exclaimed Grey. At that moment, Herro and Cofefe ran in. “What’s up?” they both asked. “The HACKERZ know where we are. And they know how to use animals for their own benefit” said Pokegeek. Wither spoke up. “From now on, we must be careful about any animal that comes here. We also need to go about moving our base.” At that moment, a wolf showed up. It didn’t attack, however. As soon as Cofefe moved to kill it, it ran away. Strange, thought Cofefe. And at that moment, the wolf appeared with 14 others. “Attack!” yelled Pokegeek. Now the 6 of them were fighting against a bunch of wolves. A wolf by itself is easy to kill, but these wolves were utilizing a team strategy. Pokegeek was doing pretty well, what with his daggers being able to hit fast and hard. He couldn’t get far enough away to shoot with his crossbow, and he didn’t call for a retreat yet. The rest weren’t doing so good. Grey was at a heavy disadvantage with his polearm and musket. He was healing more than he was hitting, so Pokegeek called a Code 13. Everyone got into the base, not a moment to spare. Grey placed a wood wall to block the entrance at the last second, and the MM Wiki was now trapped inside their base, surrounded by 11 wolves. Luckily, Pokegeek, Wither, and Grey had ranged weapons, and Grey had platforms, so they just shot the wolves from the safety of their base. “We,” said Patrik, “Need to find a new base.” *That Night* Wither woke to a bump in the night. Upon getting up to inspect it, he saw a shocking sight. Rows upon rows of wolves and bulls were assembled outside. “Guys, you might wanna see this.” Everyone got up and had just about the same reaction. Suddenly, the lead wolf howled. All the others howled with it, and all the bulls began stamping their feet to the rhythm. All of a sudden, 3 large bullies came from amongst the crowd and positioned themselves at equal distances from around the base. “You will pay for your crimes, pathetic Wiki scum,” said Dark Lord. No one saw him, but they just felt his presence. “Oh, crap,” said Pokegeek. The ranged weapon guys started firing at the bullies, but that didn’t work. One of them died before hitting the walls, but the other 2 smashed through. 50 mobs began pouring through the walls. The MM Wiki fought hard against the mobs. The bullies were dead, but the other mobs were still there. Pokegeek’s army resisted for a minute or two before Pokegeek ordered them to run. “Where do we go?” stammered Cofefe. Pokegeek shouted, “Anywhere but here!” With that, they began to run, with the mobs close on their trail. Patrik made a ring of pit traps and stood inside. Everyone else came in with him, barely managing to squeeze in. Half the animals ran into it, and the MM Wiki tribe spent a while killing them all. They returned to the meadow and saw the animals run away from the base, only, there was no base. Nothing was left of it. Not even the cow and ducks were spared. The mobs came like a tornado to the base, and now it was gone with the wind. “Where are we going to go now?” asked Cofefe, and for once, Pokegeek and Patrik weren't bickering. "We have to rebuild the Meadow," said Herro. "No," said Patrik. "We have to go and fight them now! We must destroy them!" Wither spoke up. “This war just entered the next phase. As we just saw, we can’t win. Not on our own. We need backup.” “But we can’t hack,” said Cofefe. “Who’s gonna help us, and where are we going to go?” Wither answered both questions in 2 words; “The IRM.” *At the HACKERZ Base* “Well, you did wonderfully. Operation: Tornado was a success”, said Bad Guy Shoes(BGS). “I'm making you my second in command. This is an honor.” “Thank you, your grace,” said Dark Lord. Moomoogio was beside himself. “I betrayed the IRM, and you make him your second in command?” “Keep your mouth shut and you may live to serve my second in command,” said BGS. “Yes, your grace,” he said. “Good. Now tell everyone else to meet here. We must mourn our fallen and celebrate our victory.” “Yes, your grace,” said Moomoogio. And with that, he walked off to summon Ricardo(the chief architect), Shoe Polisher(BGS’s personal assistant), the best fighter HackerPRObiotch(PRO) and the scout, Pokemaster282495(Pokemaster). BGS spoke to Dark Lord. “You and PRO. Don’t let the Wiki scum make it to the IRM. “Understood, your grace” answered Dark Lord. End of Part 3/10 Okay, that was long, but it needed to be because I'm taking a 2-week break to Saudi Arabia. Part 4